Misión Doncella
by Tinta amatista
Summary: Una carta de misión conjunta le obliga a vestir de falda, y lo peor...acompañado por un vampiro. Simplemente habría reído al ver a Kaname Kuran vestido con falda y peluca... si él no llevara también el mismo atuendo.


**Misi****ón Doncella**

**Misión**

Hace apenas unos escasos minutos, acababa de llegar una carta de misión conjunta. Eso significaba meter a cazadores y vampiros en el mismo saco, ayudando a la coexistencia.

Zero fulminaba de igual manera: la carta frente a él, y al director. Eso debía ser un error garrafal. Debía serlo. Él no se prestaba para esas cosas, por mucho que eso fuese una misión de alto rango. Estaba esperando pacientemente que de alguna parte saliese Yuki, o el director se levantase de un salto con cámara en mano, diciendo que era una cámara indiscreta o algo así. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurría. De hecho, Cross parecía feliz. Por algún extraño suceso, el cual aun no comprendía.

-¿Qué dice?—Le tendió el papel, ya que había releído al menos cinco veces. Se lo entregó con la esperanza de que fuese un error. Y mientras el director se desvivía hablando acerca de lo bueno que significaba una misión conjunta, reparó en un detalle—¿Qué no es esa escuela para chicas?—Una sola mirada fría terminó por confirmarlo—Bueno… supongo que te verás bien con falda—De inmediato su mesa se partió en dos, en cuanto Zero puso sus manos de forma poco delicada en la cubierta, mientras una sarta de gruñidos y maldiciones salía de sus labios. No era gracioso. Un golpeteo en la puerta, y posterior giro de la perilla, dejó ver al líder de la residencia Luna. Si para Zero era malo, se volvió aún peor. Arrancó la hoja de las manos del director, antes de salir dando un portazo.

Con una risita nerviosa, Kaien Cross, le tendió el sobre de la misión a Kaname. Dudaba que la persona frente a él, reaccionara de mala forma.

A los ojos del Kaname, no parecía ser más que una misión encubierta dentro de un instituto. Dando ya por hecho, que tendrían las facilidades con todo lo relacionado al papeleo, sólo debería afinar los detalles con la otra persona que asistiría; que también daba por hecho que sería Kiryuu-kun. Aunque, si medía la forma en la que él otro había salido; podía ser todo un poco más complicado. Podría ser que incluso, el prefecto quisiese rechazar la misión al saber que era conjunta.

-¿Podría saber por qué Kiryuu-kun salió de esa forma?—No iba a ser él, quien se quedase con una duda respecto a la misión.

-Supongo que a ti no te molesta que el instituto sea un internado de chicas ¿verdad?.—Cross pronunció como si comentara acerca del día, mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su cara—De seguro Zero-chan sintió terror cuando mencioné que debería usar falda… Yo creo que se verá lindo, y el vampiro que designes también ¿a que sí?.—El director no dudó ni un segundo en repetir lo bueno que era la misión, y más siendo conjunta, donde se verían involucrados en un ambiente mucho más íntimo: se verían obligados a compartir un cuarto, como también a ayudarse mutuamente pasando desapercibidos en el resto de la escuela.

-¿Él está de acuerdo con esto?—No habría preguntado, de no ser porque la situación no se veía demasiado convencional, y mucho menos si se trataba del huraño prefecto.

-No es como si pudiese negarse, así que no te preocupes, sólo dime con quien va, y yo haré todos los arreglos, para que partan el sábado.

-Hoy es jueves

-Todavía hay tiempo.—Y si Kaname aún tenía una duda con respecto a la misión, iba a tener que consultarla más tarde, ya que Cross estaba bastante fascinado hablando de lo adorable que se vería su adorado hijo en un traje femenino, … _Con su carácter hosco, más bien, va a parecer una pandillera matona_… y que le compraría un lindo sostén… _¿Con qué piensa Cross que Kiryuu-kun va a rellenar __uno?... _Por lo general, habría pasado de largo los desvaríos del director, aunque le fue imposible el no buscarle una respuesta a cada una de las preguntas que ya habían tocado su mente, mientras el rubio de gafas parloteaba.

Y mientras intentaba hacer una imagen mental del peliplateado con el traje femenino en apariencia dulce, siguió caminando por el pasillo.

El director, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación, el no quería esa misión conjunta. No si eso significaba que una sanguijuela lo viese en traje de chica. Él no estaba del lado de compartir su metro cuadrado con su enemigo jurado.

Lo peor de todo, es que conocía al menos de vista a todos los de la clase nocturna; y estaba seguro que enviarían a alguien discreto y de confianza para el purasangre; y las opciones que eso le daban, dejaban de ser al menos auspiciosas. Todas eran un asco. Ruka y Aido no solo lo detestaban, sino que le harían la vida imposible mientras durase la misión; no tenía demasiado trato con Shiki y Rima, pero no creía que mandaran a alguien, cuya cara estaba estampada en la mitad de las revistas; quizás Kain era buena opción, no creía que le pusiese problema alguno, de hecho, parecía que evitaba los problemas, de no ser porque andaba pegado cual sombra a los zapatos de su primo, aún así, el solo imaginar a alguien como Kain con falda, se le revolvía el estómago… tenía un porte demasiado masculino para hacerlo; Ichijo parecía ser la mejor de las opciones, tenía carisma, además de ser lo suficientemente fino de contextura como para pasar desapercibido en falda y se veía como una persona cómoda para trabajar.

Si, lo mejor era Ichijo, a pesar de que por estatura y contextura, Aido sería ideal; pero dudaba firmemente el trabajar con él, sin tener la necesidad de darle un tiro.

Lo único de lo que estaba firmemente seguro, es que si las opciones que disponían eran malas; podrían ser peores. Y con eso se refería a Kuran. Ninguno de sus nobles se atrevería a que su regio líder anduviese vestido de mujer, por lo que probablemente disputarían el honor de salvar a su sangrepura de tal vejación. Sólo esperaba que Ichijo lograra ser lo suficientemente convincente, para tenerlo un poco más fácil.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ichijo le haría la vida fácil; pero Kuran lo odiaba, así que mandaría a Aido, que no era más que un dolor de cabeza andante. Y el sólo pensar en como actuaría frente a un montón de chicas que no lo conocían, le causaba uno a él. Genial, no solo tendría que andar de chica, sino que todos pensarían que su acompañante era lesbiana por su comportamiento.

Arghh, esto apestaba.

Despertó en cuanto la alarma del reloj sonó. Estaba a punto de revolverse nuevamente entre las cómodas cobijas, cuando un golpeteo en su puerta se dejó escuchar. Enfuruñando, se levanto, para enterarse que su mentor era quien golpeaba. Se espabilo de golpe, al ver que Yagari entraba en su habitación, y se sentaba cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio. Al parecer, eso iba para largo. Y el tema era su nueva misión.

-Hoy no irás a clases Zero, iremos de compras—pronunció el mayor en el mismo momento en que enseñaba una tarjeta de crédito con el nombre de la asociación. Su maestro no especifico que tipo de compras; pero prefería confirmar a que se refería.

-¿No pensaras que entremos los dos a comprar ropa de mujer?—Eso era peor de lo que podía imaginar, a él entrando con un hombre que asemejaba a un vaquero, en una tienda llena de vitrinas rosas.

-Vas conmigo o con Cross.—Se detuvo un momento, viendo como su alumno digería eso, con Kaien en una tienda, Zero solo saldría con ropa de colores chillones y llenos de volantes.—Soy la mejor opción, además me encargaré de afinar los detalles

-¿Afinar que tipo de detalles?—Sabía que sería desagradable preguntarlos, pero era aún peor, no estar informado.

-Todos los detalles que involucren tu apariencia—En cuanto vio la mueca de Zero, agregó—Y tus modales. Me aseguraré de que no des vergüenza por ahí.

Después de salir de la oficina del director, se había quedado prendado con la nueva misión. Y el sólo hecho de tener que escoger un compañero para el prefecto, en "esa" misión, le hacía sentir extraño. Había estudiado con ojo crítico durante toda la noche a sus nobles de confianza, y a pesar de que debería mandar a una chica, pensó que sería una muestra de solidaridad hacia el prefecto, si uno de sus nobles terminara también con falda. Su lista se reducía a cuatro nombres: Shiki Senri, Kain Akatsuki, Aido Hanabusa e Ichijo Takuma. Y de inmediato, la cifra se reducía a dos: A dos cabezas rubias. No podía pretender vestir a Kain en traje femenino por su contextura, y Shiki… él simplemente dormiría y sacaría de quicio al prefecto. Su elección se basaba solo en dos opciones: tendría que prescindir de la amabilidad de Ichijo, o de la genialidad de Aido.

Ambos habían sido conscientes de las miradas de su líder, dispuestos a hacer lo que este les pidiese.

Sonrió, aun así, no podría imaginarse a ninguno lleno de listones. Y no podía poner la misión en peligro.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

_Si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo._

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras su maestro le ayudaba con el cargamento de bolsas. Si comprar ya le parecía odioso, el tener que entrar a la sección femenina, era mil veces peor. Sobretodo si tenías que probarte cada dichosa prenda. Ya se había aprendido el discurso de Yagari en cada tienda. "Busco ropa para mi hija, es como de su contextura-mientras apuntaba a Zero-solo que más curvilínea". Todavía dudaba de cómo las dependientas le habían aceptado semejante patraña a su maestro, pero era mucho peor decir que eran para él. Jamás antes se había cambiado de ropa tantas veces en un día. Al menos, Yagari se había encargado de la ropa interior, y de algunos otros detalles, que todavía no descubría, ya que había terminado en un salón de belleza, donde le pusieron uñas acrílicas. Suspiró, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo, viendo una manicure francesa perfecta; solo que en lila y blanco.

Vio como el mayor, buscaba en una bolsa, antes de tenderle una maquinilla de afeitar y una loción.

-Ve a afeitarte las piernas—No se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, sólo porque las miraba de forma atónica

-¿Qué?

-No esperaras ponerte falda sin hacerlo… además, todas las mujeres lo hacen—Mierda, ahí iba uno de los detalles que él no sabía.

-¡Pero yo soy una, maldita sea!, y tengo cambio de clase en media hora.

-Creo que tienes tiempo suficiente, además tienes que practicar. Es eso, o ir a un lugar donde lo hagan con cera, y creo que eso si va a doler.—Se mordió la lengua mientras caminaba hacia el baño, estaba más que claro que su sensei había buscado lo más cómodo para él. Aunque eso significaba que tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo como hombre, solo por una misión.

-Es mi idea, o Kiryuu-kun huele a fresas—Ante el sólo comentario de Aido, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que olía a fresa, sólo esperaba pasar lo suficientemente desapercibido entre la maraña de chicas que olían igual que él. Y todo por la maldita loción de afeitar de fresas. De sólo recordarlo se sentía humillado.

-Hanabusa, no hables estupideces.—Si algún otro noble se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Sólo tuvo que aguantar los cuchicheos entre las chicas, preguntándose si eso sería cierto, mientras los ojos de Aido lo miraban receloso, como diciéndole "A mi no me engañas, sé que es cierto".

Sintió un puño que se estrellaba en su hombro, y vio los ojos castaños de Yuki, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia su persona buscando el olor a fresas—¿Lo que Aido-senpai dijo es cierto?

-Deja de creer todas las estupideces que habla.—Habría sacado su arma, y dado un tiro al rubio, o habría empujado sutilmente a Yuki, si eso no revelara el color tan poco masculino de sus uñas. _Maldición!_.

En su oficina, Kaien Cross, estaba feliz de hacer los papeles de traslado, sobretodo ahora que podía poner en ellos a Zero como su hijo… Una amplia sonrisa adornaba sus facciones en cuanto estampo su firma en el traslado de Ritsuko Cross. Y se amplió aun más, al hacerlo en la línea punteada de la hoja que rezaba: Kaname Keita.

Adoraba sus dos invenciones.

-¿Crees que esta bien si no le cambio el nombre?

-Déjalo así, después de todo, la sangujuela tiene un nombre que también se ocupa para féminas.—Kaien asintió, dejando entrever, que el nombre unisex servía demasiado en esa ocasión.

Yagari corrió las cobijas de la cama, obligando a su ocupante a levantarse. Y con su forma particular de saludo, que sólo decía "Tenemos una hora para prepararte", se incorporó en la cama, aún bastante soñoliento. Su maestro y su clase de modales sólo le habían dejado libre alrededor de las 8:00 am. Toda una noche perdida de sueño, mientras aprendía a caminar derecho y con tacón.

Se dio una ducha, mientras su maestro hacía el equipaje. Ni siquiera sabía en que consistía, pero sabía de antemano que el mayor, había desembolsado lo necesario para que tuviese todo.

Volvió a repasar sus piernas, antes de salir envuelto en una toalla. En la cama, lo esperaban unas pantaletas, que supuestamente iban a ser lo suficientemente contenedoras, para evitar que algo se vise de más, o en el peor caso, se arrancará. Le siguió unos senos falsos, que se adherían a la piel húmeda y un sostén 38B lila a juego con la parte inferior. Apretaba con rabia los dientes, evitando decir una sarta de maldiciones, mientras se subía unas medias negras hasta medio muslo, y ponía sobre su cuerpo, una blusa con mangas de campana en color violeta, y un Jumper negro de botones sobre todo. Mientras abrochaba los cordones falsos de los botines, y subía el cierre, miró sus uñas, comenzando a odiar el lila. _Al menos es mejor que el rosa._

Miró con odio la caja de pequeños pendientes de bolita blanca, que reemplazaron sus piercing. Yagari le acomodaba la peluca, mientras él, borraba su tatuaje con base de maquillaje. Aborreció el maldito pincel con una tenue sombra que paso por sus párpados, y el ligero rubor falso que sus pómulos recibieron, como también el brillo labial. Sintió un olor difuminándose en el aire, e impregnando su ropa; dando gracias de que el perfume fuese un cítrico de limón, y no algo floral.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, maravillándose de que sí parecía chica. El mayor se detuvo a examinarlo con ojo crítico, satisfecho por su trabajo. Mientras volvía a arreglar el cabello de Zero: Una melena desflecada a la altura de la barbilla, dejando alguno que otro mecho tocando sus hombros.

-Te ves bastante convincente y guapa… quizás deberías quedarte así.—le soltó en forma de broma, antes de tomar la maleta, comentando a cerca de unas cuantas notas que le había dejado en una libreta y que podían ser de utilidad, durante su misión.

Llegó hasta la planta baja, donde el director rebotaba de la emoción, y lo veía maravillado. Se sentó en el sillón, de forma correcta, cruzando sus piernas a la altura de la rodilla, y dejaba sus manos en su regazo.

Interiormente estaba que se azotaba contra algo, pero debía ser convincente. Iba a tener que actuar el papel de damisela inocente y débil en peligro; a pesar de que no fuese nada de ello. Miraba sus uñas, mientras Cross, hacía su habitual escenita, encantado por la manera en que Zero se comportaba, dándole las gracias a Yagari por haber logrado tal milagro. Estaba a punto de comenzarle a gritar al director, cuando el timbre sonó, y éste corrió a la puerta.

Y se quedó inmóvil. Con un jumper similar al suyo, sólo que escocés beige, una blusa café y boina a juego… _Esto no puede ser_… Se había resignado en ver aparecer la cabeza rubia de Aido, e incluso si contaba con suerte a Ichijo, pero…

-¿Kuran?


End file.
